Left Behind
by Casdin
Summary: When Ruby's team always leaves her behind to do their own thing, Ruby decides to go out to Vale alone.


Ruby sat alone in her dorm with her head buried in her knees. Her team, including her sister, left her to do more 'grown up things' that she couldn't do since she was younger. Usually Yang would wait till Ruby got back to the dorm to tell her but recently after their classes Yang would just leave a note and the older girls of RWBY would just leave and not return until late at night. However, this time was different. Normally Ruby would shrug it off and spend time with her other friends in team JNPR who were always welcoming the younger girl, but tonight Ruby wanted to spend time with her team for once, mainly her sister. They had arranged plans to go to Vale and spend time together all as a team. But plans were changed.

" _Hey sis! Weiss, Blake and I are heading into town to go check out a new club that opened. Be back later to tonight. Love Yang"_

They forgot the plans they agreed to with their young leader early morning, and left her yet again. She wanted to break down and cry, they always left her but this time they all agreed they should spend time as a team. All of them. Yet, they still left her.

"You know what?" Ruby said to herself as she stood up from Weiss's bed. "Screw them… I'll go to Vale myself…" She rubbed her eyes to prevent any tears from erupting and walked out of the dorm.

The walk towards the dry docks wasn't to terribly long. She had hopes to run into team JNPR, but she knew they were all busy together, as a team. The mere thought of them all together and her team ditching her made her stomach twist in sorrow. As the airship landed and starting picking up students outbound to town, she took a seat at the rear and stared out the window, not wanting to converse with any other student.

Upon landing at Vale's drydocks, Ruby already had in mind where she wanted to go. Only a couple things could take Ruby's mind off depressed thoughts, killing grimm, ANY form of sugary treat, or weapons. She decided to go to a Weapon mod shop then to the bakery after. If she couldn't spend time with her team, she'll just have a Ruby day.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

"Yang, don't you think we should've spent the day with Ruby? I mean she has been asking for all of us to have a 'team' day. Plus we agreed on it this morning." Blake said with regret in her voice for leaving the young leader behind yet again.

"I know.. I know.. Just, come on! I can't bring Ruby to a club. She's still too young." Yang defended.

"Yang is right. We couldn't just bring her with us everywhere we decided to go. But.. I do agree with Blake.. we did promise to spend the evening as a team" Weiss said.

Yang sighed. "Yeahh.. I guess you guys are right. Dang.. I feel bad for ditching her and going to a club. I hope she isn't mad. Come on guys let's head back to the dorm and see if shes still up to do anything." The two girls nodded and left the booth.

* * *

Evening struck, as darkness began to fill the streets of Vale. While the night was just starting and still to early to head back to Beacon, Ruby continued her venture towards any Ice cream parlour or bakery close to her.

As Ruby walked down an empty street, she was knocked over by someone colliding into her.

"Ughh what the?" She groaned as she pushed herself upward to see a man wearing a trench coat running down the street. Confused Ruby turned her head towards the alley way where the man had fallen from to see someone else. Firey orange hair, Bowler hat, clean white suit and a cane. Roman Torchwick. Next to him was a similarly dress girl but with multicolored hair and a parasol.

"Well, good evening Red, Unexpected meeting you here. Say, isn't it close to your bedtime?" Roman said tilting his head. Ruby just glared at him and mumbled inaudibly under her breath as she stood up.

She brushed off her combat skirt and adjusted her and starting walking down the street again. Ignoring the criminal duo. Confused and slightly annoyed that a peace keeping huntress saw him commit a crime and just ignored him. That damaged Roman's pride.

"Hey hey hey" Roman said as she walked slightly faster than Ruby to catch up with her. "No attempting to arrest me? No bringing me in for my crimes?" He said as she walked side by side with the scythe wielder.

Ruby's gaze remained focused forward. "Nooope!" She said with a pop. This only peeked Roman's curious nature.

"And why might that be red?" He said. Ruby still didn't look at him. "Because tonight, i'm not a huntress or a 'peace-keeper'. Tonight I'm a girl in Vale because her team decided to ditch her yet again for 'adult things'" She said with annoyance in her voice. "So tonight. Do whatever you please, because I! Do not! Care!" Ruby said.

Roman stopped in place, allowing his partner to catch up. "Interesting" He said. Neo looked up at him with confusion.

"Well my dear Neo, how about we join little red for a treat?" He said looking down at the tri-colored girl. Neo simply nodded and gestured for him to lead the way.

As Ruby entered a local bakery, she noticed that Torchwick and his partner followed her. She chose to ignore this fact and gazed upon the many sugary treats before her. Just as she pull out her wallet to count her lien, Roman stopped her, this earned him her stare.

"Tonight, desserts on me red." Roman smiled. Ruby shrugged and put away her wallet. Few moments later a baker rose from the back.

"What can I get you guys?" She asked. Roman looked at the shorter girls before him.

"Well my dear, anything these two sugar monsters want." This earned him two unamused glares. Smiling the baker nodded.

After collecting, practically the entire bakeries selection of goods, they sat around in a booth.

"So Red" Roman started. "Does your team leave you often?" Ruby took a bite of her cookie and looked up in his emerald eyes. "I don't know. Do you often buy huntresses in training cookies?"

"Only ones who aren't interested in arresting me at the moment" He said with a smirk. Ruby nodded and shrugged.

"More often than not." She said, holding back her tears. Neo noticed this and frowned. Roman only nodded.

"Hm. Guess things aren't all black and white are they red?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She said confused.

"Hmm" He hummed to himself. "You're ignoring titles this evening and having a late night treat with two wanted criminals, and visvera. Two wanted criminals are having a treat with a huntress who's generally out to get me." He said. Ruby looked at him and nodded.

"True.. but wait.. if you're wanted how come you just walk around the street? Plus.. wouldn't the baker have called the police?" Ruby asked looking up at the duo.

This earned a laugh from Roman and a silent one from Neo, which only confused her more.

"Haha, oh so simple minded my dear red. Shop owners won't report me because I'm generally their biggest customer. For example, I paid this baker twice as much as all this costs simply because I take my partner here often. The extra bit of lien keeps her business running and her lips sealed. Same goes for any business I go to. Not everyone is a do-gooder." He said

Ruby pondered the response and nodded. "Makes sense why you haven't been caught I suppose." She said taking another bite.

* * *

"We should stop by that Bakery near the park" Yang said. "Get Ruby a few cookies, she'll love that" She said with a large smile. The two girls nodded and made their way there.

Upon arriving, Blake stopped the other two team members.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked.

"Is.. is that Ruby? With Torchwick?!" Blake pointed towards a window, which showed Ruby, Roman and Neo sitting around a large table filled with treats.

"Oh my god." Yang's eyes turned red as she rushed towards the barkery.

"-Then I ran up the cliff and cut off the nevermores head!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Jeez Red, violet much?" Roman said smiling. Neo however remained wide eyed and smiling at the whole story. When all of sudden the front doors bursted open, revealing a none to happen Yang.

"Torchwick!" Yang screamed marching towards the table. "Ruby! What are you doing?!" Weiss said following close behind.

Ruby sunk in her seat while the criminal duo remained calm. "Why hello huntresses. Pleasant evening no?" He smiled.

"Shut it Torchwick!" Blake said with venom lacing her voice. "What are you doing with Ruby?" She demanded.

Roman looked between the girls and back towards Ruby. "Why, Red, me and my associate decided to drop titles for an evening and enjoy a dessert together." He said as he gestured toward the table filled with baked goods.

"What?!" The three girls said in unison. "But I believe we've been out to long, Neo if you please?" Roman said as he fixed his hat. Nodding, Neo fliped the table towards the three girls and bursted out the window with her boss.

"Till next time red!" Roman yelled as he ran down the street.

"Well. That happened." Ruby said as she stood up from her seat.

"Ruby!" Ruby jumped at the sudden outburst. "Just what do you think you were doing, hanging around criminal scum like him!" Weiss yelled. Yang and Blake remained silent but looked none the pleased with the young leader.

Ruby recovered from her scare and straightened herself. "Why do you guys care anyway?" She bluntly said. Earning shocked looks from her team.

"Because he is the enemy!" Blake said. "You know what he has done, and here you are! Eating cake with him!" Ruby glared at her teammates.

"Well. At least he actually wanted to hang out with me." She said.

"He didn't want to be your friend! He wanted to-" Weiss started but was soon cut off by.

"No! You don't get to do that Weiss!" Ruby yelled as she walked closer to the heiress. "All you've three done was ditch me. Every time we had a break you guys left me behind. Do you know how that feels? To pretty much feel unwanted just because I'm slightly younger than you guys? My own team doesn't want to do things me with me. They'd rather go do 'adult' things. Even today! You ALL promised me we would all spend time together. Promised! But what did you do. Go to a club." Ruby took a breath from her yelling. Yang took a step forward.

"Ruby I-" Ruby cut her off as well. "No! Yang! No! You didn't want to do anything with me either! So yea! I decided to go to Vale all by myself. And know what happened? I stumbled into him! And know what he did? Followed me here and bought me cookies. A criminal wanted to spend time with me when my own team didn't!"

The three girls remained silent. Unsure of what to do. Ruby shook her head and walked out, leaving her teammates in the store.

Upon exiting she walked to the nearest wall and slumped to the ground in tears. Yang soon walked out and saw her sister on the sidewalk crying. On the verge of tears herself, she kneeled down next to her sister and hugged her. Even though Ruby struggled to break free, Yang refused to let go.

"I'm so sorry Ruby." Yang said as she began to cry herself. "I'm so. so sorry I left you like that." Ruby stopped struggling and accepted the hug. "I never wanted you to feel unwanted Ruby.. I never did.."

"Th-then. Why did you a-always leave me behind?" Ruby said in between tears. Yang tensed up at the question.

"I just.. wanted to do things that I wanted to do… and I can't bring you along" Yang nuzzled her nose in her younger sisters hair. "I'm so sorry Ruby.. I didn't mean to do it all the time and leave you.. " Ruby said nothing.

"Hey guys.. let's head back" Blake said as she stepped outside looking at the sisters.

"Yeah.. Ruby.. let's go home" Yang said slowly releasing her hold. Ruby only nodded and stood up rubbing her eyes. Yang short smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Upon entering the dorm, no one said a word. Just got ready for bed. Yang however couldn't sleep. She felt horrible for what she did. She looked across the room towards Ruby's bunk. She was asleep. Sighing, Yang turned to face the wall. Unwilling to look in her sister's direction for letting her down like she did. She wanted to cry. However her thoughts were broken as she felt a shift of weight on her bed. Looking up she saw Ruby collapse next to her.

"Ruby?" Yang said as she turned to face her sister. She didn't see the loving caring silver orbs. She saw tired bloodshot eyes. It made her heart ache knowing she caused that.

"Can I sleep with you Yang.." She asked. Yang wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close. "Of course Ruby..You never need to ask.."

Ruby returned the favor and buried her nose in her sister. "Thanks Yang…"

Yang slightly smiled. _'Never again.. I'm never leaving you behind or letting you down again Ruby...'_ Yang thought as she drifted to sleep herself.


End file.
